Devils & Realist
by Edward Konoe
Summary: Natsu, un joven chico de 16 años, tiende a ser muy problemático y poco estudioso, Natsu conocerá demonios con los cuales tendrá una relación no muy normal, pronto se irá descubriendo misterios y verdades. -SUSPENDIDO-
1. Devils

**Devils & Realist**

**Capítulo 1 **_**"Devils"**_

_**Autor: Satoshi Konoe**_

Natsu, un joven chico de 16 años, tiende a ser muy problemático y poco estudioso ya que no tenía amigos con quien jugar, excepto su amigo de la infancia (un oso de peluche) el cual lo creía perdido.

Volviendo de clases, Natsu se encuentra con niño ensangrentado que le dice:

**Niño:** Detente, duele mucho! Para ya!

Al oír esto Natsu se pregunta ¿por qué nadie más puede oírlo ni verlo?, en eso le pregunta al niño:

**Natsu:** ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué tienes?

De repente el niño suelta una carcajada desesperante, luego desaparece dejando a Natsu atónito. Sin poder decir una sola palabra Natsu se va corriendo del lugar y sin darse cuenta llega a la entrada de un edificio abandonado, en el cual se le aparece un chico que se hace llamar Lyon, soldado imperial de la primera parte del infierno "**Infernus**", claro que Natsu no le cree y lanza una expresión de fastidio. Por otra parte, Natsu queda pensando en aquel niño ensangrentado que le dijo aquella cosa aterradora, hasta que Lyon interrumpe el silencio.

**Lyon:** Ya veo, entonces aún no recuerdas...está bien.

Lyon se acerca rápidamente a Natsu y atraviesa su pecho Lyon: Con esto, mi trabajo empieza y tu vida termina.

Lyon desaparece y deja a Natsu en el piso desangrándose cuando de repente, aparece otro chico apuesto que le dice:

**X:** ¿quieres vivir o acaso...prefieres morir?

**Natsu -agonizando-:** claro que quiero vivir

X sonríe malvadamente y se acerca al cuerpo ensangrentado de Natsu y le da un beso en los labios, ocasionando que se curen las heridas y eventualmente dejarlo inconsciente. Cuando Natsu despierta, se encuentra en su habitación y cree que todo pudo haber sido un sueño, al fin y al cabo no tenía cicatrices. Al bajar, su madre le dice que conozca al nuevo primo que se quedará en su casa por un tiempo, en el momento en que Natsu lo

Repara detalladamente se da cuenta que era el sujeto del "sueño" que había tenido anoche.

El chico se le acerca y dice:

**Gray:** Encantando primo, soy Gray, espero que podamos llevarnos bien. Natsu: ah...si Luego, Gray se le acerca más y le susurra al oído -con expresión malvada-

**Gray:** Ten un poco de gratitud por salvarte la vida, al fin y al cabo apartir de ahora, eres mi "juguetito" (le pasa la lengua por su cuello)

Natsu lo toma del brazo y le dice:

**Natsu:** tenemos muchas de que hablar primo, y lo lleva a su habitación.

Al llegar a la habitación, Natsu cierra con seguro y le comienza hacer preguntas a Gray exasperadamente

**Natsu:** ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

**Gray:** Déjame presentarme, Gray Fullbaster, hijo del Rey Demonio (Maou) Lucifer, y quiero que seas mío.

Gray tira a la cama a Natsu y le da un beso en sus labios, Natsu al no poder resistirse, sigue con el beso.

**Nota:- El Rey Demonio es el soberano del infierno, es decir, la persona que lo controla. -El siguiente capítulo estará lleno de más acción. - En el siguiente capítulo, Natsu deberá tomar la decisión que cambiará su vida para siempre.**

**Siguiente capítulo: **_**"Decision"**_

**Septiembre 23, 23:58 hrs**


	2. Decision

**Devils & Realist**

**Capítulo 2 **_**"Decision"**_

Gray tira a la cama a Natsu y le da un beso en sus labios, Natsu al no poder resistirse, sigue con el beso.

Natsu se da cuenta de la situación y muy sonrojado empuja a Gray, el cual este vuela y le dice:

**Natsu:** ¿qué haces? ¿Acaso estás demente? ¿Y como que eres un demonio?

**Gray:** solo quería jugar un rato "primito", ah…y sobre eso, si...soy hijo del rey demonio.

**Natsu:** no se supone que el hijo del rey demonio tiene que estar ocupado haciendo el mal o cosas por el estilo ¿?

**Gray:** sobre eso..., mi padre no sabe que estoy en el mundo humano

**Natsu:** ¿qué? Vete de mi casa, ¿por qué me salvaste ayer? ¿Qué quieres de mi?

**Gray:** tch, haces muchas preguntas.

Gray trató de llegar a los labios de Natsu de nuevo, pero Natsu volteó la cabeza y le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza y le dijo:

**Natsu:** ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? Largo de mi casa.

**Gray:** t-t-t-teei eso dolio...ah..., y sobre eso, ahora soy tu adorado primo que vive contigo (este hace guiñido sexy)

**Natsu:** No me jodas...como sea, no podré hacer nada por ti, mañana tengo escuela y si no voy esta vez, deseguro me expulsan.

**Gray:** ah sobre eso, me inscribí a tu escuela, Jajaja.

**Natsu:** ¿queeeeeee?

**Gray:** dejando eso de lado, tengo algo que proponerte.

**Natsu:** ¿ah? ¿Qué es?

**Gray:** pues verás, ayer perdiste mucha sangre, y tuve que re-establecerla con mi poder, así que tu eres algo así como mi contenedor...y la única forma de re-establecer mi poder es haciendo esto-

Gray junta sus labios con los de Natsu nuevamente y este se pone muy sonrojado; cuando Gray se despega de los labios de Natsu, este le dice muy sonrojado:

**Natsu:** ¿ah? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Nunca quise tu poder, solo quería seguir viviendo.

**Gray:** si no quieres mi poder, te vaciaré…pero a cambio tu morirás.

**Natsu:** No es posible

**Gray:** Entonces decide, si quieres vivir hazlo, pero bajo mis condiciones pero si no, yo tomo lo mío y me voy.

**Natsu:** no me jodas, no hay otra forma de recuperar tu poder ¿?

**Gray:** no la hay (escondiéndole que si había otra forma)

**Natsu:** está bien, elijo vivir, ya te lo dije ayer ¿no?

**Gray:** excelente (este se acerca y le da un beso en los labios a Natsu nuevamente)

Natsu muy sonrojado le dice:

**Natsu:** ¿qué? ¿Este por qué fue?

Gray riéndose maliciosamente le responde:

**Gray:** solo fue por diversión

**Natsu:** ya me encabronaste (golpeándolo con lo primero que vio)

**Gray:** itttteeeeee! Duele, eres despreciable, ¿lo sabías?

**Natsu:** ¿A qué te refieres con despreciable?

**Gray:** y muy lindo, de hecho (haciendo que Natsu se sonroje)

**Nota: -Natsu no quiere aceptar la realidad de vivir junto a un demonio al cual tiene que besar todos los días **

**-¿Qué pasará con Natsu cuando Gray recupere su poder y lo deje vacío? **

**Siguiente Capítulo: **_**"Despair"**_

**Septiembre 28, 12:26 Hrs.**


	3. Despair

**Devils & Realist**

**Capítulo 3 **_**"Despair"**_

Natsu no quiere aceptar la realidad de vivir junto a un demonio al cual tiene que besar todos los días, ¿Qué pasará con Natsu cuando Gray recupere su poder y lo deje vacío?

Esa noche, Natsu no paraba de pensar en esa pregunta

_***En su mente***_

**Natsu:** Que problemático! ¿Qué pasará si cuando él quiera me quite todo su poder? ¿Por qué tiene que ser por medio de un beso? Además...duele un poco cuando me besa... Ahhh!, Esto no puede estar pasando, ¡definitivamente, no puedo aceptar esta realidad!

**Gray:** (Aparece en la habitación de Natsu sin este darse cuenta) ¿Piensas en algo?

**Natsu:** ¿ah? ¡¿Qué haces en mi habitación?! Es mas, ¿cómo entraste? Gray: Verás...quiero dormir contigo

**Natsu:** ¿aaah? ¿Por qué?

**Gray:** Mi habitación huele mal...además, quiero dormir contigo

**Natsu:** Ese no es mi problema, de hecho ¿Acaso no eres un demonio? ¿Qué haces quejándote?

**Gray:** No estoy acostumbrado a una habitación tan chica...

**Natsu:** ¿cómo puedes decir eso?, es la mejor de la casa...

**Gray:** En el infierno, hasta el más miserable tiene una casa como la tuya

**Natsu:** Idiota, esta es una de las mejores casas del país -con el ceño fruncido-

**Natsu:** Como sea, largo! - le tira una almohada-

_***Gray se va***_

_***A la mañana siguiente***_

Natsu se despierta y mira que al lado está Gray sin camisa, solo con un calzoncillo, al ver esto Natsu se sonroja pero decide despertarlo y sacarlo, Natsu le pega con la almohada

**Natsu:** te dije que te fueras a tu cuarto

**Gray:** no quise

**Natsu:** como sea...largo, tengo que alistarme para ir a la escuela

**Gray:** está bien

_***En la escuela***_

**Profesora:** Todos, atención, conozcan a su compañero de clases, por favor, ayudadlo en lo que podáis, entra - refiriéndose a Gray –

**Gray:** Gracias, Mi nombre es Gray Fullbaster, soy un estudiante transferido...cuento con la ayuda de ustedes, ah, me estoy quedando en la casa de Natsu, es mi "primito favorito"

**Chicas:** -hemorragia nasal- kyaaaaaaaa! (Grito)

**Natsu:** (en su mente) no puede ser, olvidé por completo que el vendría a mi escuela, y además ¿por qué tiene que decir eso?

**Profesor:** Hay un asiento al lado de Natsu, puedes ocuparlo

**Gray:** sii!

**Natsu:** ¿Qué? ¿Por qué tiene que sentarse al lado mio?

**Profesor:** Porque no hay más puestos disponibles

**Natsu:** tch

**Profesor:** Gray, por favor, toma asiento

_***Gray se sienta al lado de Natsu***_

**Natsu:** -susurrandole- Eres despreciable, ¿Qué crees que estás hacien-

Gray lo interrumpió con un beso, todos los de la clase quedaron conmocionados y sorprendidos al ver que dos hombres (los mas apuestos de la clase, de hecho) se besaban en plena clase.

**Nota: Cuando Gray se refirió a Natsu como "primito favorito" quiso decir "mi mejor jueguete" ¿Ahora el afecto de Natsu hacia Gray se volverá más odioso o más amoroso? **

**Siguiente capítulo: **_**"Confusion"**_

**Octubre 01, 20:45 Hrs.**


	4. Confusion

**Devils & Realist**

**Capítulo 4 **_**"Confusion"**_

Natsu le abofeteó la cara a Gray ocasionando que este quedara desconcertado, en ese momento, Natsu parpadeó y se dio cuenta que solo fue parte de su imaginación, mientras Gray le preguntaba:

**Gray:** ¿Estás bien?, Oye…

**Natsu:** Ah..si..

_***Suena el timbre de cambio de clase***_

**Natsu: **No me siento muy bien, me iré a casa

**Gray:** ah…está bien

_***De camino a casa***_

Natsu se encuentra con aquel edificio abandonado; en ese momento, recuerda lo que sucedió aquel día

_***Recuerdo* **_

**Gray:** ¿quieres vivir o acaso...prefieres morir?

**Natsu -agonizando-:** claro que quiero vivir

Gray sonríe malvadamente y se acerca al cuerpo ensangrentado de Natsu y le da un beso en los labios, ocasionando que se curen las heridas y eventualmente dejarlo inconsciente.

_***Fin del recuerdo***_

Natsu vuelve a ver al niño cubierto de sangre corriendo por las ruinas de aquel edificio viejo y abandonado

**Natsu:** Oye niño, espera un momento

Natsu siguió al niño, pero este lo llevó hacia una puerta completamente extraña, al tratar de abrirla aparece Gray

**Gray:** ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

**Natsu:** Trato de abrir esta puerta ¿qué no ves?

**Gray:** Esta puerta debe mantenerse cerrada, por el momento…

Natsu no entendió lo que Gray quiso decir con la frase "por el momento", pero siguió su camino, dejando atrás a Gray.

**Gray:** Oye espera, ¿No crees que este es el mejor lugar para "hacernos uno"? (con una risa chistosa)

Natsu lo ignora y se va

_***En la habitación de Natsu***_

_***Natsu en su mente***_

¿Por qué me gusta cuando me besa? ¿Qué clase de demonio es? ¿Por qué me salvó aquel día? Además….por qué pienso en todo esto…

En ese instante Gray entra, sus miradas se cruzan y se observan por un rato…

Gray se le lanza encima y Natsu no hace nada para impedirlo, Gray lo besa alocadamente, se quita su camisa y se la quita a él.

**Natsu:** P-por favor, que sea rápido y no tan doloroso

Gray sonríe maliciosamente y se comienza a frotar el miembro erecto de Natsu, Natsu no se podía contener más

**Natsu:** C-creo q-qu-que me corro _**(Lo dijo avergonzado)**_

Natsu se corre y Gray lo limpia como si fuese _"Agua"_

Gray pone a Natsu en una posición "V" y comienza a penetrarlo profundamente

**Gray:** ¿Te gusta? ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?

Natsu estaba muy sonrojado y parecía que le gustaba hasta…

**Natsu:** D-duele

Gray siguió penetrándolo rápidamente y Natsu gemía de una manera gloriosa para los oídos de Gray

Gray se paró de la cama y metió el miembro erecto de Natsu en su boca, mientras más movía Gray la lengua, Natsu se sonrojaba y se excitaba mas.

**Natsu:** P-para…

**Gray:** ¿Ah?

**Natsu:** Creo que no fue la mejor decisión, largo de mi habitación.

Gray se viste y sale de la habitación, Natsu se queda pensando

_***Pensamientos de Natsu* **_

**Natsu:** ¿Por qué hice eso?, ¿Por qué dejé que me tocara e hiciera cosas pervertidas?

En ese momento, se detuvo el tiempo para Natsu (Así todo estilo Corpse Party)

**Natsu**: Ayúdenme, no puedo moverme

De repente se acerca una silla a su cama y aparece Lyon

Natsu gira los ojos y lo ve

Lyon: Hola ¿Cómo has estado…? (Con un tono hipócrita)

**Nota: -No Hay-**

**Siguiente Capítulo: **_**"Impact"**_

**Octubre 03, 19:25 Hrs.**


	5. Impact

**Devils & Realist**

**Capítulo 5 **_**"Impact"**_

**Natsu**: Ayúdenme, no puedo moverme

De repente se acerca una silla a su cama y aparece Lyon

Natsu gira los ojos y lo ve

**Lyon:** Hola ¿Cómo has estado? (Con un tono hipócrita)

**Lyon:** Veo que sigues vivo, dime como le hiciste para salir ileso

Natsu quiso contestarle pero no pudo

**Lyon:** Como sea, solo vine a dejarte un "pequeño regalo".

Lyon une sus labios con los de Natsu

En ese preciso momento entra Gray, al ver esto, coge rabia y no lo piensa dos veces antes de lanzarle un poder a Lyon

Lyon lo esquiva y se despega de Natsu dejándole una marca en el brazo izquierdo, y responde a Gray con palabras

**Lyon:** Vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí…nada más y nada menos que el "mini Rey Demonio" su "majestad" Gray (diciéndolo en tono sarcástico)… así con que tu fuiste el que salvó a este chico..

**Gray:** No tengo intención de negarlo…

Lyon: Está bien, tengo que reportar lo sucedido aquí…nos vemos

**Gray:** Oye, Lyon! Esp-

Antes de terminar la frase, ya Lyon se había marchado.

Natsu vuelve en sí, y en lo único que piensa es en saber que sucedió.

Gray se le acerca a Natsu

**Gray:** ¿Retomamos por donde lo dejamos?

Natsu siente que algo u alguien (Gray) estaba tocando su miembro, haciendo que este se excitara tanto.

**Natsu:** Oye, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? (Sonrojado)

**Gray: **¿Lo quieres? ¿o no?

**Natsu:** Eres un idiota… (Aún sonrojado).

Gray sigue acariciando el miembro de Natsu, mientras une sus labios con los de el.

**Gray:** Te gusta ¿No es así?

Natsu no respondió.

Gray se quita la camisa nuevamente y arrecuesta a Natsu contra la cama.

En ese momento, vio la marca que le dejó Lyon en el brazo izquierdo al momento de besarlo.

Gray recuerda esto y hace una expresión fastidiosa

**Gray:** Tch (quitándose de encima de Natsu).

***En la mente de Gray***

Ya veo, esa es la intención de Infernus…quieren apoderarse de su poder, pero no los dejaré…al fin y al cabo...el es mío.

Natsu tenía la certeza que algo pasaba y lo único que pasaba por su mente era si no era lo suficientemente satisfactorio para Gray.

Gray se colocó de nuevo la camisa y se paró de la cama, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

**Gray:** Quizás en otra ocasión…

**Nota: El siguiente capítulo vendrá con un especial que explicará detalladamente la vida de Gray y en las partes que se reparte el Infierno.**

**Siguiente Capítulo: **_**"True"**_

**Octubre 05, 00:00 Hrs.**


End file.
